knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Tonra
'Appearance' Height: '''3'5 '''Build: '''Chubby '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Black on her head, slate on her wings that are tipped with white '''Skin color: '''Pink '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded eyes that are red in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Feather run down about neck length '''Other noticeable features: -Wears decortive gems on her head Overall clothing style: Wears typcial tundra colothing, brown in color lines with colorful designs on the front of it, fur trimming on the collar. Wears leather boots to deal witht he rough terrian 'Personality' Likes *-Fishing *-Public Talking *-Religion *Being praised Dislikes *-Non-Believers *-Rough weather *-Other religions *-Demons and other unholy creatures Fav drink: 'Hot Chocolate '''Fav food: '''Cod Fish '''Personality: ' *-Arrogant *-Kind-Hearted to people *-Dilpomatic *-Modest *-Willing to go to great lengths to make thing go her way *-Self-Indulgent *-Pompous *-Very obesssive *-Very faithful in religion *-Loves to socialize *-Born leader *-Passionate *-Boastful *-Resourceful '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *-Good public speaker *-Very devoted on the religion of the village *-Gets along with all the villagers due to her kindness *-Very powerful with her ice powers Weaknesses: *-Her devotion makes her arrogant to non-believers *-Can't fly *-Doesn't terrible in rough weather *-Holy powers aren't that stronger for some reason 'History' *Born in the village of Kiping, located east in the Northern Tundra *Had a very normal childhood involving the village's religion *Picks up on her mother's religious ways when she is 13 *Starts to work her way up to become a priestess *Her father is unable to resume being a chief in Kiping and takes his place when she is 25 *Completes her training and devotion of the religion when she is 27 *Preaching the religion and making sure the village functions properly *One day Nails shows up in the village and welcomes her with open arms *Starts to tell her a bit about the religion which makes Nails uncomfortable *Tries to keep her from fleeing when Nails discovers the truth aboutt he religion *Attempt to forced her to stay to brainwash her *Nails escapes thanks to Neki-Ta unknowning to her *Uses Nails' escape to further push on the religion which people are buying up *Has been looking into new ways to spread her faith 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Came up with her while at work of all places *Based on people who preach their religion but don't like other religions *Had trouble picking out a species for her, wanted to make her a bird due to lack of bird characters I have *Tank suggested her species and went with it in the end *Her village, Kiping follows to the religion of "Pitka Anguta" which is short for "Evil God" *Pitka Anguta- The religion believes in a goddess that will bring order to the tundra and the world, a very vengeful and wraithful goddess that destroys thoses that don't worship her. Religion mentions one day she will appear before her believes to lead with her in the path of destruction. Category:Minor Characters